Unexpected Love
by TaoHyun Addict
Summary: Unexpected Love, itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan situasi ini. Dia dan Aku adalah musuh tapi lama kelamaan rasa benci kami berubah menjadi... EXO X -


Unexpected Love

Author : TaoHyun Addict

Genre : Drama,Romance,Comedy,Typo,OOC

Rating : T

Cast :

-Do Kyungsoo

-Seo YuNa (Choi YuNa)

-Kim ChanMi

-EXO member

Summary :

Unexpected Love, itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan situasi ini. Dia dan Aku adalah musuh tapi lama kelamaan rasa benci kami berubah menjadi...

.

.

.

_Author POV_

"Yuna-Ah, irona.. Kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah kan? Dan hari ini sangat cerah kau tahu?" Ujar seorang yeoja yang tengah membangunkan anak perempuan satu-satunya dikeluarga tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi Eomma.. Lima menit lagi.." Ujar Yeoja tersebut lalu merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Eommanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang mirip dengan kakaknya itu.

"Bangunlah.. Ini sudah pagi.. Appa sudah menunggu dibawah" Ujar sang Eomma lalu melangkah keluar setelah sang anak bangun lalu mencium pipi sang anak. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya ia pun beranjak kearah kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk di gantungan handuk.

.

.

"Morning Eomma~ Morning Appa~ Morning Oppa~" Ujar Yuna lalu berjalan kearah meja makan dan mencium pipi sang Appa lalu beranjak duduk disebelah sang Appa.

"Oppa tidak dicium?" Tanya sang kakak dengan manja lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Yuna terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang Oppa yang sangat manja.

"Tidak ada jatah untukmu Oppa.. kau tidak membelikanku coklat semalam.." Jawab Yuna lalu terkekeh saat melihat sang Oppanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Sehun nanti kau juga akan mendapatkannya" Ujar sang Appa lalu tertawa bersama sang Eomma.

"Ini sarapan kalian.. Makanlah lalu berangkat kesekolah. Nanti kalian telat" Ujar sang Eomma lalu meletakan lauk untuk sarapan mereka dan beranjak duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Aku selesai! Eomma,Appa aku berangkat!" Ujar Yuna lalu beranjak berdiri dan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya. Sehun tersentak kaget ketika sang adik telah berjalan jauh dan meninggalkannya dimeja makan.

"Ya Yuna! Tunggu Oppa!" Ujar sang Oppa lalu beranjak mengejar sang adik yang sudah mulai berlari menjauhi kakaknya.

_Author POV End_

.

.

.

_Yuna POV_

GREP!

"Kau kutangkap Yuna-ah~ Cepat naik kesepedah sebelum kita terlambat.." Ujar Sehun sembari menarik tanganku kearah kursi gonceng belakang sepeda. aku tersenyum sekilas ke arah Oppa kesayanganku.

"Ne Oppa^^" Ujarku lalu berjalan kearah kursi gonceng sepeda Oppaku. Seteleh yakin aku telah duduk dengan baik Oppa pun mengayunkan sepedanya membelah kota Seoul yang masih sepi. Aku bersenandung senang sembari menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahku.

SRET!

BUK!

"Aww! Ya Oppa! Appoyo.. Jangan berhenti secara dadakan dong!" Ujarku ketus sembari mengusap keningku yang menabrak punggung Oppa saat ia berhenti secara dadakan tadi. Dapat ku dengar suara kekehan dari Oppaku.

"Kita sudah sampai kau tau?" Ujar Oppa lalu menatapku. Eh? Sampai? Sejak kapan? Aku pun beranjak dari kursi gonceng sepeda Oppaku lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengecup pipinya sekilas lalu berlari kearah bangunan sekolah.

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai kearah kelasku. Kenapa santai? Wah ternyata kalian itu penasaran ya? Baiklah aku akan memberitahu kenapa santai. Itu karena bel tanda masuk masih 30 menit lagi. Ku bersenandung riang sesekali memberikan senyuman kepada siswa dan siswi yang ada dikoridor.

PUK

"YUNAAA~!" Teriak seseorang lalu memelukku dari belakang dan bisa ku akui itu membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Berhenti mengagetkanku Kang Ji Hyun" Ujarku ketus saat aku menyadari siapa yang pasti mengagetkanku dan memelukku. Sahabatku Kang jiHyun atau bisa dipanggil Soyou.

"Hehehe.. Mian~ Hei Yuna-ah, apa kau sudah mendengar tentang murid baru?" Ujarnya lalu berjalan disampingku. Heh? Murid baru? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?

"Murid baru? Yeoja atau Namja? Aku harap anak baru itu bersifat sopan tidak seperti Jina dan Taeyang" Hah.. semoga sifatnya tidak seperti Jina dan Taeyang. Siapa Jina dan Taeyang? Mereka adalah seorang murid pindahan yang pindah kesini saat hari 3 aku duduk dikelas 3 SMP. Jina dan Taeyang adalah teman sekelasku. Sifat mereka saat... Menjijikan. Jina si genit dan Taeyang si Playboy.

"Hei Yuna.. Kita sudah sampai dikelas.." Ujar Soyou sembari menepuk pundakku dan itu berhasil menyadarkanku dari dunia khayalku. Aku pun memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangku ku yang bersebelahan dengan jendela dan mengeluarkan ponselku yang bergetar.

_**To : My Little Sister**_

_**From :**_ _**Handsome Boy B)**_

_** Terima kasih atas ciumanmu tadi pagi.. khe khe khe**_

Aku terkekeh pelan membaca sms dari Oppaku. Dasar dia ini. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah bangku Soyou yang terletak didekat pintu. Dia tidur? Dasar..

TET! TET!

Aku tersentak kaget dan sedetik kemudian kelasku menjadi ramai. Hah.. Duduk sendiri itu tidak enak~ Aku kesepian tidak ada teman untuk berbicara.

SRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat seluruh penghuni kelas diam dan duduk dengan rapih. Ah itu Song Seongsaengnim dan siapa Namja itu? Apa itu Namja baru? Dilihat dari penampilannya, Dia pasti Namja baik dan Sopan tapi tatapan matanya sangat... Tajam. Padahal itu tidak cocok dengan mata bulat seperti itu.

"Pagi semua. Kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Kyungsoo silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ujar Song Seongsaengnim sembari tersenyum kepada Namja baru itu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Joneun Do KyungSoo imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku KyungSoo atau Dio. Sebelum pindah ke Seoul aku tinggal di Incheon." Ujar Dio lalu menatap Song Seongsaengnim memberitahu bahwa ia telah selesai memperkenalkan diri.

TUK! TUK!

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kebalakang kearah sang pelaku pemanggilanku.

"Waeyo, Kkamjong-ah?" Tanyaku lalu menatapnya tajam karena tadi memanggilku dengan cara memukul kepalaku dengan pensil.

"Apa menurutmu dia baik?" Tanya Kkamjong atau Kim JongIn tapi aku dan teman-temanku lebih suka memanggilnya Kkamjong karena kulitnya yang hitam. Aku berfikir sejenak dan melihat anak baru yang bernama Kyungsoo itu lalu kembali melihat kearah Kkamjong.

"Dia anak baik" Jawabku lalu kembali memerhatikannya dan tiba-tiba dia melihat kearahku membuatku cukup tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba dia melihat kearahku.

DEG!

Aku tak bisa berkutik saat mataku bertatapan dengan matanya. Mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar saat melihatnya? Aku pun langsung memutuskan kontak mataku dan Anak baru.

"Nah Kyungsoo-ah, Kau bisa duduk disebelah Yuna. Yuna angkat tanganmu" Ujar Song Seongsaengnim lalu menatapku yang tengah menstabilkan detak jantungku lalu mengangkat tanganku. Bisa kulihat dia berjalan kearah tempat duduk kosong disampingku lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. Aku masih tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Mengapa tidak kagum? Saat tadi didepan Kelas dia terlihat pendek tapi saat duduk disebelahku dia terlihat sangat tinggi! Baiklah ini cukup aneh-_-

"Sudah selesai memandangiku, Yunani?" Ujarnya ketus lalu menatapku yang masih tetap memangdangi wajahnya. WHUT THE?! Yunani? Nama macam apa itu!

"Maaf tapi namaku Yuna Bukan Yunani" Koreksiku lalu menatap kearah papan tulis. Aku rasa wajahku bisa bolong karena ditatap dengan tatapan tajam darinya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka Yunani dari pada Yuna" Ujarnya sembari menatapku lalu mengikutiku menatap kedepan papan tulis. YA! NAMAKU YUNA BUKAN YUNANI! APA-APAAN ANAK INI? MENGAPA IYA SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! Teriakku dalam hati lalu menatapnya jengah.

"Namaku **Y-U-N-A **bukan **Y-U-N-A-N-I**, Kyungsoo-Ssi" Ujarku ketus lalu memberikannya deathglare andalanku. Bisa kudengar suara kekehan darinya.

"**Y-U-N-A-N-I"** Ujarnya lalu menatap ke papan tulis lagi. Oh Tuhan! Sepertinya aku harus memiliki kesabaran yang lebih untuk menghadapinya!

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Wahahahahahaha Taohyun merasa maruk FF karena FF yang lama aja belum selesai udah ngeluarin FF baru lagi.. FF ini tuh terinspirasi dari RP world. Jadi kan Taohyun jadi rp Yuna AOA terus ketemu sama rp dan viola! Jadilah FF ini! RnR ne?

Mungkin FF yang selanjutnya bakal update itu My Love Target~ So just wait guys!


End file.
